<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Pounded In The Butt By A Manifestation Of Primal Fear by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379553">[Podfic] Pounded In The Butt By A Manifestation Of Primal Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Dreams, Implied Sexual Content, Jon is asexual and ain’t havin’ it, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Statement Fic, The Slaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Statement of... Glennjamin Bingle... regarding a... a sexual encounter with a “being” that had been haunting his dreams... that showed up in real life...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slaughter Avatar/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Pounded In The Butt By A Manifestation Of Primal Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts">lattice_frames</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136484">Pounded in the butt by a manifestation of primal fear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider">strawberry_cider</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/poundedinthebuttbyamanifestationofprimalfear/Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt%20by%20a%20Manifestation%20of%20Primal%20Fear.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</div><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/poundedinthebuttbyamanifestationofprimalfear/Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt%20by%20a%20Manifestation%20of%20Primal%20Fear.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>12 MB</td>
    <td>0:15:51</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>M4B</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/poundedinthebuttbyamanifestationofprimalfear/Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt%20by%20a%20Manifestation%20of%20Primal%20Fear.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td>11 MB</td>
    <td>0:15:51</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>